


the best girls' chat

by aracya (lesbirb)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Another chat AU because yes, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, frosen steel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbirb/pseuds/aracya
Summary: A silly AU that follows Ruby, Weiss and Penny’s group chat over the course of the volumes.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	the best girls' chat

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again ignoring the stuff I should be working to post a new frosen steel fic! Yeah yeah I know you guys are used to this by now. Anyway, don't ask me when I will update this bc I don't know! I still have to work on the frosen steel week and my other 5 fics for this ship! All that aside, hope you will like this silly thing I wrote! 
> 
> (Also I big thank you to everyone from the frosen steel discord server who helped with the nicknames! Some will definitely show up in future chapters :3c)
> 
> > Chapter set somewhere between Volume 2 and 3

**_Ruby Rose_ ** _started a new group chat with two other members._

**_Ruby Rose_ ** _changed her name to_ **_PetalTrails_** _._

_**PetalTrails** changed the group chat name to <TOP PRIORITY MISSION!!!!!>._

**Weiss Schnee**

> What? 
> 
> What mission? 
> 
> Did we get any new assignment that I don’t know about???

**Penny Polendina**

> Salutations friend Weiss and friend Ruby! 

**Weiss Schnee**

> Wait Penny? 

**Penny Polendina**

> That would be me! ＼(＾▽＾)／

**PetalTrails**

> this is a chat for the outing we will do saturday weiss!!
> 
> remember? the day when ironwood won’t be there to see penny leaving!

**Weiss Schnee**

> Oh right that. What is he doing that day anyway?

**Penny Polendina**

> He only said that he will be out the whole day! When I asked for more information, he said he would be in a meeting.

**PetalTrails**

> HE IS ON DATE!!!!!!!!!!!!1 :O 

**Weiss Schnee**

> Who could the general possibly be meeting with…?

**PetalTrails**

> idk?? maybe he has someone here on vale! 
> 
> wait why i’m the only one with a cool name here

**_PetalTrails_ ** _changed <Penny Polendina> name to _ **_best girl!_ ** _._

**best girl!**

> I’m… Best girl?

**PetalTrails**

> ofc u are!!

**best girl!**

> (*´︶`*)

**_PetalTrails_ ** _changed <Weiss Schnee> name to _ **_best ice queen!_ **

**best ice queen!**

> …
> 
> I guess I can live with that

**best girl!**

> You are also the best Weiss! (＠＾◡＾)

**best ice queen!**

> …
> 
> …Well thank you Penny :)

**PetalTrails**

> :OO YOU EVEN GOT A SMILE FROM HER????
> 
> god job penny!
> 
> good*
> 
> also a god job lmao

**best ice queen!**

> It was just an emoticon!

**best girl!**

> Thank you Ruby!

**PetalTrails**

> dont let her fool u penny!! i can see her smile from here!!

**best ice queen!**

> Shut up and focus on your homework!!! 

**PetalTrails**

> u r also on your scroll so >:P

**best girl!**

> Oh, if two are busy we may discuss the outing later!

**PetalTrails**

> nah this hw can wait u r more important
> 
> right weiss? :)

**best ice queen!**

> Ugh
> 
> I guess

**PetalTrails**

> thats weiss for “yes i agree with you ruby but wont say it out loud”
> 
> trust me im like a specialist on weiss language now 
> 
> weissage... 
> 
> wanguage...
> 
> one day i will think of a cool name for it

**best girl!**

> Langueiss?
> 
> And if you say you two aren’t busy, then we can talk about our date ( ˙꒳˙ )

**best ice queen!**

> ITS NOT A DATE!!!

**PetalTrails**

> oh damn

**best girl!**

> (・・ ) ?
> 
> It’s not… A social meeting planned before it happens?

**best ice queen!**

> I
> 
> Yes it is
> 
> But…
> 
> Ugh

**best girl!**

> I’m sorry if using that word upsets you, Weiss. I will not use it again. (｡╯︵╰｡)

**best ice queen!**

> … 
> 
> No you can use it. It’s fine

**best girl!**

> Are you sure...? 

**best ice queen!**

> Yes. I didn’t appreciate it for dumb reasons. You can just ignore my outburst
> 
> …And I guess I’m sorry for, well, screaming

**best girl!**

> You didn’t really scream since this is not a vocal conversation, but I forgive you! (≧◡≦) ♡

**best ice queen!**

> Alright
> 
> Thank you :)

**PetalTrails**

> …

**best ice queen!**

> ?

**PetalTrails**

> you two are so cute ;w; 

**best ice queen!**

> I’m not cute!

**best girl!**

> We are?

**PetalTrails**

> yes you areeee
> 
> being all cute and stuff with each other
> 
> especially you weiss 
> 
> are you going soft on me and penny? 

**best ice queen!**

> Ha on your dreams 
> 
> Anyway
> 
> So we are going to leave the academy at 0730 right Ruby?

**PetalTrails**

> yessss
> 
> we gotta make the most of the time we have
> 
> so we gonna have breakfast together at this coffee shop with just the BEST cookies in vale
> 
> (like for real i think i have tried all of them and can confirm the best is from there)

**best ice queen!**

> Ah that one right in front of Blake’s favorite bookstore?

**PetalTrails**

> yeah! i learned about it thanks to her :3
> 
> anyway so after that we r going to the museum so weiss can talk our ears off about nerd stuff

**best ice queen!**

> Hey!

**PetalTrails**

> i mean that in the best way possible
> 
> we love listening to your ramblings weiss!
> 
> i mean you listen to ours so

**best girl!**

> Yes! It’s cute (*´▽`*)

**PetalTrails**

> yeah!! also ur voice is like really pretty so its even more easier to listen to u talking for hours

**best girl!**

> Your voice _is_ _extremely_ pleasant to hear Weiss!

**PetalTrails**

> yeah!!!!
> 
> ... weiss?
> 
> oh my gods penny she is staring at her scroll without doing anything im worried
> 
> wait she is typing
> 
> and picking a book..?

**best ice queen!**

> Thank you for the compliments. 
> 
> It’s... Flattering.

**PetalTrails**

> flattering lol
> 
> just say they are nice and u are trying to hide ur smile rn behind the book

**best ice queen!**

> I’m not!!

**PetalTrails**

> take the book away from your face

**best ice queen!**

> ...No
> 
> Anyway
> 
> So
> 
> After the museum?

**PetalTrails**

> i will let it slide Schnee
> 
> _this time_
> 
> so yeah after the museum we are going to have lunch 

**best ice queen!**

> It’s on that awful burger place you are so fond of?

**PetalTrails**

> ………
> 
> No

**best ice queen!**

> …

**PetalTrails**

> ……yes
> 
> i want to also get a toy for Penny there :<

**best girl!**

> Oh thank you Ruby! (っ˘ω˘ς )

**best ice queen!**

> ... Alright just this once

**PetalTrails**

> yesss nice weiss strike again
> 
> and ur welcome penny <3

**best ice queen!**

> I will kill you in your sleep

**PetalTrails**

> you like me too much for that :3

**best ice queen!**

> Whatever

**PetalTrails**

> now this penny
> 
> is another "you are right ruby” in langueiss but for when she doesn't want to admit she likes me

**best girl!**

> Wow! w(°ｏ°)w

**best ice queen!**

> That’s it I’m muting this chat

**PetalTrails**

> nah u r not
> 
> anyway 
> 
> so after lunch we go to our final destination! 
> 
> an arcade!
> 
> you two hadnt the opportunity to go to one before so it is my duty to make u guys have the BEST experience in one!

**best girl!**

> Oh! That sounds exciting! I always wanted to go to one!

**best ice queen!**

> I suppose there could be worse places to go…

**PetalTrails**

> aaaaand we finish by walking back to the port and crying bc the day will be over :’(

**best girl!**

> Oh no! (｡╯︵╰｡)

**PetalTrails**

> but at least we will have spent it together! :D

**best girl!**

> Oh yes! (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

**best ice queen!**

> Sounds like a reasonable plan
> 
> Now Ruby you should finish your homework or I _will_ actually kill you

**PetalTrails**

> ughhh alright
> 
> talk to you later penny! 

**best girl!**

> Goodbye friend Ruby! Good luck in your homework!

**best ice queen!**

> She will probably ask to copy mine anyway 
> 
> Have a good afternoon Penny

**best girl** **!**

> Goodbye friend Weiss! Good luck in Ruby’s homework!


End file.
